This disclosure relates generally to a bearing support and, more particularly, to a bearing support for a shaft.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan section, a compression section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. Turbomachines may employ a geared architecture connecting portions of the compression section to the fan section.
Turbomachines include various supports. Centering springs are an example support. Centering springs provide support for bearings that then support rotors, shafts, etc. within turbomachines. Some centering springs include multiple, circumferentially distributed beam-like features. These features may be tuned to adjust the stiffness of the centering springs. Adjusting the stiffness is desirable to provide stable operation of rotating components throughout various operating speeds.
Accommodating centering springs is often difficult, especially where axial distances are constrained. Limiting the axial length of the beam-like feature reduces the tunability of the centering spring. Providing oil to bearings during an oil-interruption-event is also difficult.